1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a control method thereof capable of outputting a content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals can be classified into two types, such as a mobile or mobile terminal and a stationary terminal based on its mobility. Furthermore, the mobile terminal can be further classified into two types, such as a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal based on whether or not it can be directly carried by a user.
As it becomes multifunctional, for example, such a terminal is allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Moreover, the improvement of structural or software elements of the terminal may be taken into consideration to support and enhance the functions of the terminal.
Owing to the enhancement, the terminal may reproduce a content. When a control command for reproducing the content again is sensed after pausing the reproduction of the content, the terminal may reproduce the content from a time point where the reproduction of the content is paused. However, from the standpoint of the user, he or she may have inconvenience in which the continuation of the content is interrupted.